Tickles and cuddles :Maresol fanfic:
by Maresol
Summary: A super fluffy fanfiction where Dan and phil have the cutest time of their life Warning: If youre a fan of fluff...you will fangirl.


"Finally I'm done!" Phil said setting down his last box. He wiped the sweat dripping down his forehead and walked over to Dan's room.

"You done yet?" Phil said leaning on the side of Dan's door.

"Ugh! No...I'm missing like 10 more boxes!" Dan groaned walking over to Phil and resting his face on to his shoulder.

"Awww...you're cute when you're frustrated" Phil said putting his thumb under Dan's chin and moved him ever so slightly to kiss his forehead.

"Shut up...you know you can be a real pain in the fluff right? Dan said walking back with a small grin.

"Ummm did you forget that I'm the living embodiment of fluff and sunshine?" Phil said putting his arms around Dan's waist.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dan said intertwining his fingers with Phil's.

"Anyways...need any help with the boxes?" Phil said taking a small step out the door.

"Nah...I'm good, just don't distract me with you're cuteness ok?" Dan winked.

"I promise nothing" Phil giggled and walked over to the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes Dan went to the kitchen and saw Phil putting away some dishes and listening to muse with his headphones.

"Phil?" Dan whispered. No answer...

"Oh well...if he doesn't hear me...maybe I can surprise tickle him hehe" Dan said to himself. He slowly walked over to Phil's blind side and reached his arms out, Phil swayed to the melodious sound of his favorite band, not knowing what Dan was about to do. Dan finally put his fingers around Phil's ribs and started tickling him, not to hard as it would hurt him.

"D-Dan don't hahaha it t-tickles hehehe!" Phil laughed. Dan smiled, he loved seeing Phil smile...even if he was always smiling, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He was glad he had a "best friend" like him.

Phil's legs slowly gave out and the two boys fell on the floor, Dan was on top of Phil who was still laughing.

"You give up?" Dan said tickling him harder.

"Yes hahah I do!" Phil laughed.

"Ok, ok I'll stop..." Dan said sitting on top of Phil's pelvis. Phil breathed heavily, yet he still managed to smile.

"I hate you..." Phil giggled. Dan chuckled as he saw Phil cover his blushing cheeks, he didn't know what came over him...but suddenly Dan grabbed Phil's hands and pinned him down to the floor and started to kiss him. First his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally his mouth. The two boys breathed heavily into the kiss, Dan's hands moved away from Phil's and onto Phil's hair, Phil slowly reached out to Dan's waist and caressed the younger boy's body. Dan moaned into Phil's lips causing Phil to moan as well. The two boys pulled away in exhaust, both breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Phil smirked sitting upright, Dan was still in his pelvis.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my lion?" Dan put his arms around Phil's neck.

"Hehe...no...its just weird and spontaneous coming from you" Phil blushed and put his arms around Dan's waist once more.

"I know..." Dan blushed. "...hey Dan..." Phil said.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Don't look at me in a weird way, but..." Phil's blush started to appear.

"Yeah..?" Dan smiled in a rather exited way.

"Can we continue this in a comfier spot?" Phil blushed.

"Hell yeah!" Dan smiled

Phil stood up first, Dan extended a hand as if asking Phil to help him get up, but Phil decided to carry Dan in his arms...just to set the mood. Dan nuzzled his face against Phil's neck, sending chills of pleasure all throughout Phil's back. The older boy finally reached his bedroom and lunged his soulmate to his checkered bed. The two boys kissed passionately and enjoyed themselves until the bitter end.

Phil cuddled up next to Dan and kissed his head, Dan could feel butterflies in his stomach...he always wondered how Phil managed to make him feel that way. "Hey Dan..." Phil whispered into Dan's ear.

"Yeah Phil?" Dan whispered.

"I love you..." Phil yawned.

"I love you more...dork!" Dan giggled. What a perfect end to the perfect day...Dan thought, and with that...the two went to sleep in each other's arms.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
